<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures In Driving by Liz_87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556228">Adventures In Driving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87'>Liz_87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie teaches Duffy to drive. Series 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures In Driving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie looked up from the newspaper he was reading, curious to see what had caused Duffy to let out a frustrated sigh and throw the pen and pad of paper she'd been scribbling on down onto the table.</p><p>"Problem?" He queried.</p><p>Duffy sighed and picked the items back up again, twiddling the pen between her fingers as she checked what she'd written on the pad once more. "I just can't get the numbers to work."</p><p>"What numbers?" He asked, putting down his newspaper and giving her his full attention. </p><p>Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a flyer she'd spotted on her way to work earlier that evening. Suddenly shy she showed it to Charlie.</p><p>"Driving lessons?" He asked, slightly surprised.</p><p>Seeing the expression on his face Duffy bit her lip and looked back down at the pad. "I can't afford them anyway. I'm not even sure why I thought I could on my wages. Or how I'd be able to buy a car even if by some miracle I did pass my test." She mumbled with a shrug. </p><p>Glancing at the pad Charlie instantly saw what she meant. Poor kid was barely managing to cover her rent and food! Anger surged through him and he made a mental note to insist yet again that the topic of nurse's wages be taken seriously at the next union meeting. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw the page his newspaper had fallen open at when he'd dropped it on the table - it was an article about the latest in a spate of attacks on nurses travelling to and from work. Seemed the police still had no leads on who was doing it. Looking back over at Duffy he shuddered, he knew she often walked to work when she either couldn't afford or had missed the bus. He wasn't sure why but the idea of her being out on the streets by herself in the dark really bothered him. He'd previously considered offering to pick her up in his car as he passed vaguely near her flat on his way to work but he realised that might raise some tricky questions so had quickly shelved that idea. But if she could drive a car herself she'd be much safer... Suddenly a thought occurred to him.</p><p>"Hey, what if I taught you to drive? You could drive my car back to your flat after work to practise." He suggested, attempting to sound casual as he did so. </p><p>"You'd do that? Seriously?" She questioned, trying and failing to hide her excitement at the idea.</p><p>"It would mean you wouldn't have to save up for lessons, just the test." He shrugged.</p><p>"And a car." She pointed out.</p><p>"Well yeh." He looked away nervously. "I'm sure I could help you find something cheap. If you wanted me to of course." He added quickly.</p><p>"I promise to be careful!" She remarked suddenly.</p><p>"Huh?" He replied, confused.</p><p>"With your car. I know it's really precious to you. I won't crash it, honest!"</p><p>Charlie laughed at the ernest, worried look on her face. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't think you were trustworthy Duffy."</p><p>Her cheeks instantly flushed a deep red colour at his compliment and she smiled shyly at him before glancing awkwardly around the room. Spotting the clock on the wall she gasped and jumped up. "My break finished two minutes ago! I best get back to work." She explained in a panic before dashing from the room.</p><p>Charlie shook his head as he picked the paper back up again. He couldn't help but chuckle at how Duffy could go from calmly chatting one minute to running out the room like her knickers were on fire the next. There was certainly never a dull moment with that girl around, that was for sure!</p><p>Early the next morning Charlie stood lent against his car waiting for Duffy to appear from the building. When he'd passed her in the doorway of the staffroom she'd said she'd be outside in 10 minutes but that had been... He looked at his watch... 25 minutes ago! He sighed, leaning his head back to look up into the early morning sky, what the hell was taking her so long?</p><p>Several more minutes passed before he heard her call his name. Opening his eyes he looked over and saw her stood a few feet in front of him smiling brightly. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Her hair was down and she'd applied a full face of make up but that wasn't all. She wore a fitted blouse and skirt that stopped just above her knee. All finished off with a pair of heeled shoes.</p><p>Duffy cleared her throat as the awkward silence hung in the air. "It's, um, still OK for me to have a go, right?" She asked tentatively, gesturing towards the car.</p><p>Charlie swallowed as he pulled open the driver's side door. "Um, yes of course. Jump in!"</p><p>Sitting down behind the steering wheel Duffy stretched out her legs noticing an immediate problem just as Charlie came around the car and sat down in the passenger seat.</p><p>"Erm, Charlie, I can't reach the pedals properly. I thought the shoes would help what with them making me taller but I can't push the pedals down."</p><p>"That's because you need your feet flat on the pedals Duffy." He replied, shaking his head indulgently at her.</p><p>"Oh!" She looked down at her feet. "Um." She pondered what to do for a moment before reaching down, unbuckling her shoes and half throwing them at Charlie to hold.</p><p>Confused by her actions Charlie's gaze shifted between Duffy and her shoes for several moments before shrugging and placing the shoes in his footwell.</p><p>"Right now you need to move the seat forward to the right position. There's a lever just under the seat on your right side. Pull that up and then wiggle the seat forwards." He instructed.</p><p>After several unsuccessful attempts Duffy looked over helplessly at Charlie. "The handle's too stiff!" She complained.</p><p>Without thinking Charlie lent across her to pull up the handle himself, only realising his potential error when he felt her chest brush against his ear as she wiggled the seat forwards. Swallowing sharply he moved to sit back in his own chair, trying to ignore what had just happened. He cleared his throat and focused on the dashboard in front of him. "Um, right, can you see ok out of the mirrors?"</p><p>Out the corner of his eye he saw her tweek them slightly before nodding. </p><p>"So now you need to pull the choke out and start the ignition." He told her, laughing at the shocked confusion on her face. He then pointed to the lever he meant. "Once you've done that you need to use the accelerator to rev the engine while you push the choke back in." </p><p>Charlie smiled as he watched her bite her bottom lip, fierce concentration written all over her features as she followed his instructions. That done, he explained how to put the car into gear. </p><p>Once more she tried her best to follow what he'd explained but this time it proved much trickier than she'd anticipated causing her to swear under her breath as the engine stalled. She sighed and sat back in the chair, her arms folded in disgust. </p><p>"Hey, everyone stalls on their first go. Don't worry." He said, attempting to reassure her. "Watch my hands when I do this." He waited til he was sure he had her full attention. "Here is my left foot on the clutch, here is my right on the accelerator. Bring one up, then push the other down. See, easy." </p><p>She let out a sigh as she tried again, pressing her foot down on the accelerator. </p><p>"Nice and slowly Duffy, you don't want the whole car park hearing us." </p><p>Her frustration quickly built again. "Charlieeee!" She whined. </p><p>"Gently on the accelerator Duffy. Now, as you lift up the clutch, you'll feel the car move, but, nice and slowly, as too quickly and you'll stall again."</p><p>Duffy took a breath and tried once more, the tip of her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated hard. Slowly, slowly, she brought the car into gear successfully. Realising she'd finally cracked it she turned to grin at Charlie. </p><p>"Third time was clearly the charm! Don't worry too much, you'll get better at it with practise." </p><p>"So I'm ready to drive off now?" She asked excitedly. </p><p>"Almost, now release the handbrake. And remember - mirror, signal and then manouvere." </p><p>"OK, right, let's go!" </p><p>"Hey not so fast! We're gunna go once around the car park OK? Nice and slowly." </p><p>"But you said I could drive myself home!" She countered. </p><p>"I didn't mean today! You have way more to learn before I let you loose on a public road Duffy!" He explained. </p><p>"But Charlie!" She pouted. </p><p>"You need to master moving, and stopping Duffy. Before you can drive anywhere other than the car park." He pointed out.</p><p>"But I've already figured out stopping the car." She insisted. </p><p>"Stalling the engine doesn't count Duffy!" He remarked, shaking his head.</p><p>Charlie immediately grimaced however as he saw the hurt look that crossed her face.</p><p>"But you said everyone does that first time!" She whispered. "I am trying you know."</p><p>Charlie nudged her with his elbow. "Yeh I know you are. Look I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say." He sighed as he saw her facial expression hadn't changed much. "Seriously you're doing great. How about I let you do two laps of the car park before I drive you home? Will that make you feel better?"</p><p>Duffy shrugged non-committally but slowly a smile broke out as she saw the puppy dog face that Charlie was pulling at her.</p><p>"Now that's more like it!" He remarked cheerfully. "Shall we give this a try?" She nodded. "Right, you're gunna drive along this part of the road, following it around making a left turn, then at the end you'll make a right turn to come back along here and stop on the other side. Does that make sense?"</p><p>Duffy nodded and slowly began to drive away. As she approached the first corner Charlie instructed her to begin preparing to turn.</p><p>"But I'm not at the corner yet!" She grumbled.</p><p>"I know but you can't just suddenly yank the wheel to one side once you're right on top of the corner. You need to be looking and thinking ahead."</p><p>"Fine!" She replied with a frustrated sigh but did as he suggested. </p><p>Duffy rounded the second corner and felt like she was starting to get the hang of things but was disappointed by how slowly the car was creeping along. Charlie seemed pleased with how she was getting on, surely he wouldn't mind if she gave the accelerator a tiny nudge? She glanced over at him and he smiled encouragingly at her. She started to press the pedal and gasped in shock as the car shot forward all of a sudden. </p><p>"Duffy!" Charlie shouted at her in shock. </p><p>Panicked she pressed down on the pedal not realising that she was still on the accelerator. The car increased further in speed as it veered out of control towards some parked cars. </p><p>Charlie grabbed hold of the wheel to try and steer the car away all whilst shouting at his friend who was screaming in terror. "The brake! Duffy, focus! Shit! Hit the middle pedal!" </p><p>Charlie placed his arm across her as he attempted to brace the two of them for the inevitable impact when the car came to a sudden, shuddering stop. He stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell did you do that for?" He gasped, failing to completely keep the annoyance he felt from colouring his tone. </p><p>"I... Um... Wanted to go a little faster." Duffy stuttered, still shaking slightly in shock. </p><p>"So you decided to floor the accelerator?" </p><p>"No! I mean, I didn't mean to..." her words were choked off as she began to cry. </p><p>Charlie stared at her in stunned silence for several moments. "Erm, hey, it's OK. Nothing's damaged." A thought occurred to him. "Did you hurt yourself when you stopped? Maybe we should go inside and get you checked over..."</p><p>Duffy shook her head. "I'm OK." She mumbled. "I'm really sorry!" She added, before slumping forward onto the steering wheel to hide her face that was burning bright red with embarrassment.</p><p>Charlie unclipped his belt and lent over towards her, reaching out his hand towards her shoulder. He hesitated however, his nerves getting the better of him, so it hung in the air a few inches short of its target. He briefly argued with himself over whether she would appreciate the gesture before deciding she hopefully would. Decision made, he placed his hand onto her shoulder causing her to jump slightly at the contact.</p><p>"Um, hey, its OK. These things happen. You should have seen me the first time I tried to drive!" He laughed awkwardly. It concerned him that she still hadn't looked up at him. He risked rubbing his hand on her shoulder gently. </p><p>"Look, I probably tried to teach you too much for your very first lesson. No wonder you got in a mess. It's not your fault." Charlie lent a bit closer. Duffy's hair was obscuring her face so he couldn't see her expression. His reached out to move her hair but he swiftly changed his mind. Instead he nudged her shoulder with his hand. </p><p>"Are you sulking because I shouted at you?" He queried. </p><p>"I'm not sulking!" She retorted and even though he couldn't see her eyes he could guess from her tone that she was glaring at him. </p><p>"Thought I'd ask. It wouldn't be the first time Duff!" He replied, an amused edge in his voice as he attempted to lift her mood. </p><p>Charlie laughed at the rude noise she made in response before she slowly lifted her head, eying him cautiously. Her cheeks were streaked with black from her mascara. The smile slipped from his face, replaced by a look of concern. It shocked him to see she was so upset by what had happened. </p><p>"I'm not mad at you." He whispered, attempting to catch her eye so she could see he was serious. </p><p>Once he was confident that she was listening he began to speak again. "Don't feel disheartened, you were doing really well." He saw her roll her eyes. "You were! It was an easy mistake to make, you panicked and hit the wrong pedal. It happens Duffy, me shouting at you probably didn't help matters. I'm sorry." </p><p>Duffy sighed, still looking unconvinced. </p><p>Charlie suddenly had an idea. He got out the car, walking around the front of the car to check it as he made his way over to the driver's side. He opened the door. </p><p>"If you budge over then I'll reverse the car and take it back around to where you started and you can try again." He suggested. "Just no messing around with the accelerator this time alright?" He added with a grin. </p><p>"You're letting me have another go?" She asked, surprised. </p><p>"Well how are you ever gunna learn to drive if we give up at the first hurdle?" He reasoned with a shrug. </p><p>Duffy grinned excitedly as she moved over into the passenger seat. Her grin faded slightly as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She looked a total mess. Could this day get any worse? </p><p>"There's tissues in the glove box." Charlie added softly, seeing her distress mounting once more. </p><p>She closed her eyes briefly and sighed. Seemed it could get worst. She'd hoped having driving lessons with Charlie would be a chance to impress him not show herself up to be an idiot crybaby. She grabbed the tissues and buckled up her seat belt as he sat down behind the wheel. </p><p>Charlie cursed as he banged his knee on the wheel. "Seriously, how short are your legs?" He questioned, snorting with laughter at the face she pulled in response. </p><p>"That's more like it!" He chuckled. </p><p>After he'd adjusted the seat Duffy watched closely as he maneuvered the car back to its original starting point. Damn, he made it look so easy! Once the car had stopped she stepped out the car and walked around to the other side, snagging her tights on some loose paving as she did so.</p><p>Charlie laughed as he saw what she'd done. "Its really not your morning is it?"</p><p>Duffy rolled her eyes and sat in the seat which Charlie had already readjusted for her. She smiled her thanks at him as he settled back into the passenger side.</p><p>"Right lets try the route again. This time I'm going be keeping a close eye on your feet though to make sure they're on the right pedals!" He teased her affectionately.</p><p>Duffy stuck her tongue out at him before the look of deep concentration settled on her features once more. </p><p>Charlie watched as she repeated the instructions he'd given her previously, delighted to see it only took her two attempts to get the car into gear this time. She could do it, it was just one more thing to add to the list of times where she lacked confidence in her own abilities. He looked up as he heard a rustling sound and found himself staring at her thighs, her skirt having ridden up from her wriggling in her seat. He knew he should look away before she noticed but he couldn't help himself. A distant voice in his mind shouted at him that it was wrong, he was her boss and she was far too young for him anyway. </p><p>As she rounded the final bend and reapproached the starting point Duffy looked over at Charlie, unsure if he wanted her to stop, which he hadn't shown her how to do yet, or to continue and complete another lap. She raised her eyebrow at the fact that he hadn't noticed her helplessness. Taking a quick look around to make sure no-one was likely to walk into her path she risked a quick glance to follow his line of sight, intruiged by the curious look on his face. Her gaze continued downwards, a giddy, triumphant grin appearing on her face. The cheeky bugger, he was checking her out! She couldn't quite believe it, did that mean he liked her too? </p><p>Curious to see how he'd react she looked back up as she continued onto a third circuit of the car park but kept one eye half on him as she reached a hand down from the steering wheel and pretended to scratch her thigh, tugging her skirt further up as she did so. It pleased her to see Charlie's eyes briefly widen further before he finally tore his gaze away and staring resolutely out the window, his fingers absentmindedly pulling at the collar of his shirt. </p><p>After a few moments Charlie realised that Duffy was once more rounding the bends at the far end of the car park. He looked back at her confused. </p><p>"You didn't tell me how to stop yet so I thought I'd just carry on." She explained with what she hoped was a sweetly innocent smile on her face. </p><p>Their eyes locked and something in her gaze made Charlie briefly panic that Duffy had caught him staring at her. He knew he shouldn't have been but he couldn't help it. He mentally shook himself. He had a girlfriend, well, sort of. He didn't really want to contemplate that complicated mess right now. Much more fun to enjoy the distraction sat next to him. A very pretty distraction she was too. 'Get a grip!' he chastised himself, 'She's just a kid.'</p><p>Out the corner of his eye he saw Duffy try her best to smother the yawn threatening to escape her. Time to bring the lesson to an end. She'd done a lot of concentrating and it was clearly starting to take its toll, especially given she'd just finished a grueling 12 hour night shift. </p><p>"Right in a moment I want you to apply the clutch, keeping it down while you press the brake to stop the car. Once the car has fully stopped, pull up the handbrake and turn off the ignition before you take your feet off the pedals so you don't stall again. OK?"</p><p>Duffy nodded and Charlie couldn't help but smile as she got that look of determined concentration on her face once more. She followed his instructions and brought the car to a stop. </p><p>"I did it." She whispered in awe as she sat back in her seat. </p><p>"You did really well today, I'm proud of you." He blurted out. Blushing, he attempted to cover himself by teasing her once more. "A few more lessons and I might even let you loose on the poor unsuspecting residents of Holby!" </p><p>Duffy rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue. "Can I have another go after tonight's shift?" She asked, her eagerness getting the better of her. </p><p>"Sure, why not?" He replied smiling. "Right, swap seats, it's way past the time we should both be in our beds." </p><p>As he got out the car he realised what he'd said and was tempted to give himself a slap. Why had he said that? 'Just behave normally Charlie!' he told himself as he sat down and prepared to drive her home.</p><p>The drive back was uneventful, a little bit of early rush hour traffic to negotiate but nothing more. Charlie risked a glance over at Duffy, she'd been rather quiet since they'd left the hospital. Now he saw why. Her eyes were nearly shut as she stared out the window. </p><p>About twenty minutes later Charlie turned into her street and pulled up outside a block of flats.</p><p>"Is this the right building Duff?" Upon receiving no reply he turned towards his passenger. "Oi, wake up! Your taxi has arrived at its destination Miss Duffin." He remarked, raising his voice slightly to try and get her attention.</p><p>Duffy jumped and opened her eyes slowly. She took a brief look around before closing them again. Watching her snuggle back into the seat Charlie was momentarily torn between letting her sleep and the fact he himself was utterly dog tired and really should get home. </p><p>"Hey, hey! None of that! Don't make me push you out the car, what will that look like to the neighbours?"</p><p>Duffy mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't fully make out but he decided it was probably for the best as what he had understood had sounded painful.</p><p>Charlie sighed. "Duffs, seriously, move your butt I'm exhausted!" He complained.</p><p>She made a rude noise back at him as she took off her belt and pushed open the door. Stepping out the car she was confused that she could feel the damp grass on the verge with her toes. Before she had chance to fully process the information or question why she heard Charlie's voice.</p><p>"Your shoes Duffy." He reminded her.</p><p>Blushing she picked them up. "Um, thanks, for, erm, the lesson." They stared at each other awkwardly for several seconds. "I should go." She whispered. "I'll, um, see you tonight." She mumbled before disappearing inside her flat.</p><p>Charlie shook his head to himself as he prepared to drive off. Maybe the muddle of feelings he'd experienced whilst spending the morning with Duffy would resolve themselves after he'd slept. His mind went back to the sight of her legs in the short skirt she'd been wearing. He felt himself getting hot under the collar again. He sighed, yep, that was definitely wishful thinking!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>